FOR YOU
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Ai berubah menjadi lebih dingin./ Conan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya./ Ran merasa lebih dekat dengan Ai, sedangkan Conan semakin jauh saja./ Kaito tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka./ Bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut?/ Mind to RnR?/ NEW CHAPTER UP : CHAPTER 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama aku dari fandom Detective Conan. Aku sedang tergila-gila pada fandom ini. Jarang sekali aku menemukan fanfic dari fandom ini tak sebanyak fanfic dari fandom Naruto. **

**Makanya dengan membulatkan tekad dan keberanian aku mencoba membuat fanficnya. Meski aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan hal yang harus diperbaiki :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FOR YOU**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**\- Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara**

**\- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa**

**\- Kaito Kuroba/Kaito Kid**

**\- Ran Mouri**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho **

**For You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, TYPO, OOC _may be_, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **

**Ai berubah menjadi lebih dingin./ Conan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya./ Ran merasa lebih dekat dengan Ai, sedangkan Conan semakin jauh saja./ Kaito tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka./ Bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**x x x**

* * *

Pagi yang ramai di kediaman Profesor Agasa.

Hal itu dikarenakan pertengkaran dua anak kecil yang saling melemparkan sindiran serta ucapan pedas satu sama lainnya. Si pemilik rumah hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Pemandangan tersebut sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari yang selalu dia lihat. Tak ada gunanya melerai. Yang ada malah dia akan ikut ke dalam pertengkaran dan semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Sudah cukup, Tuan Detektif." Gadis berambut pirang strawberry mengakhiri perdebatan.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa kalah, Haibara?" Ucap bocah laki-laki berkacamata—tersenyum mengejek.

"Iya. Aku mengaku kalah. Kau puas?" Ucap Ai tak terduga membuat Conan mengerutkan dahi—merasa heran dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Haibara?" Tanya Conan seraya menempelkan sebelah tangannya di dahi Ai.

"Tck, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Ai cepat. "Sudah ya Kudo-kun. Aku sibuk, jadi tak bisa menemanimu bermain lagi." Lanjutnya dengan nada sarkastik seperti biasanya.

"Oi oi, apa maksudnya itu?" Seru Conan kesal namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Ai, karena dia sudah pergi menuju Laboratorium bawah tanah—ruangan kesukaannya.

Ai mengunci pintu, menutup gorden, dan kembali duduk menghadap layar komputernya untuk melanjutkan penelitian mengenai antidote APTX 4869 yang begitu didambakan oleh lelaki itu.

Jika harus jujur, dia sama sekali tak ingin melanjutkan penelitiannya. Dengan begitu mereka akan selalu bersama meski terjebak di dalam tubuh kecil. Tak masalah, asalkan dia bisa berada disampingnya. Itu pikiran egois Ai. Namun dia tak seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja keras melakukan penelitian setiap hari, baik pagi, siang, sore, maupun malam hingga melupakan makan dan kurang tidur. Maka tak heran jika di sekolah dia selalu nampak mengantuk dan sering menguap.

"Tenanglah Kudo-_kun_! Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya untukmu." Gumam Ai tersenyum lirih. "Dan demi dia yang telah lama menunggumu." Lanjutnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**= FLASHBACK ON =**

"Ai-_chan_ …" Panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sembari melambaikan tangan—berlari mendekati gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di bangku Taman sendirian.

"Mouri-_san_ …" Ucap Ai ketika melihat orang yang dikenalnya tersebut.

"Sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Ran seraya duduk disamping Ai.

"Hanya sedang menikmati keindahan langit di sore hari." Jawab Ai begitu dewasa membuat Ran tertegun sejenak. Namun dia akhirnya tersenyum, mengingat gadis kecil itu memang selalu terlihat berbeda dari anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Ai-_chan_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi aku?" Pertanyaan Ran ini membuat dahi Ai berkerut—heran dan tak habis pikir mengapa dia bertanya hal demikian.

"Maksudmu, Mouri-_san_?" Ai balik bertanya—belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan.

"Apa kau akan terus menunggu lelaki yang kau cintai ataukah akan melupakannya dan berusaha membuka hati untuk lelaki lain yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintaimu? Padahal lelaki yang kau tunggu itu belum tentu mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu dan belum tentu kapan akan kembali. Jadi yang mana pilihanmu, Ai-_chan_?" Ucap Ran panjang lebar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan, keputusasaan, serta kesedihan meski bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

Ai memandangi gadis disampingnya sekilas kemudian melayangkan pandangan keatas langit. Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Ran tersebut. Beberapa saat saja mereka terdiam. Ai belum memberikan jawaban apapun, sedangkan Ran hanya menunggu kata yang akan terucap dari mulut gadis kecil itu.

"Aku akan menunggu." Akhirnya Ai membuka suara sehingga Ran menatap kearahnya.

"Bersabar dan perih di awal untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan di akhir itu tak masalah bukan?" Ai melontarkan sebuah pernyataan namun berbentuk pertanyaan pada Ran. Dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun. Senyuman manis dan tulus.

"Ai-_chan_ …" Gumam Ran takjub dan tak menyangka dengan jawaban dari seorang gadis kecil sepertinya.

"Aku yakin Kudo-_san_ akan segera kembali padamu. Dan akupun yakin dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Jadi jangan khawatir dan bersabarlah menunggunya." Ucap Ai masih tersenyum.

Air mata telah menyeruak keluar, membasahi kedu pipi Ran. Ucapan Ai tersebut sangatlah berarti banyak untuknya. Membuat hati serta pikirannya lebih baik dan sedikit tenang.

"_Arigatou, Ai-chan … Hontouni arigatou_." Ucap Ran seraya mendekap tubuh mungil Ai. Menangis terisak mengeluarkan segala rasa yang ada tanpa ditutup-tutupi lagi seperti yang dia lakukan selama ini.

"_Douitashimashite, Ran nee-chan_." Ucap Ai membuat Ran terkejut mendengarnya. Karena untuk pertama kali anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang akrab.

Pelukan ini, kehangatan ini, sungguh mengingatkannya pada mendiang kakaknya—Akemi Miyano. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Ran, Ai seakan melihat sosok kakaknya terlahir kembali. Apalagi ketika dia dalam bahaya, tanpa diduga Ran selalu berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Ai sedikit membuka diri pada Ran—tak lagi bersikap dingin. Dia ingin melihat Ran selalu tersenyum bahagia serta melindunginya sebagai penebus dosa karena dia tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut pada kakaknya dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Ran _nee-chan_?" Tanya Ai setelah sempat tak ada percakapan selama beberapa waktu.

"Tentu saja boleh." Ucap Ran tersenyum. Dia melepas dekapannya sembari mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

"Arigatou, Ran _nee-chan_." Ai tersenyum manis penuh ketulusan. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang." Dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Ran.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Ai halus.

"Ta-tapi—"

"_Ganbatte kudasai, Ran nee-chan_." Ucap Ai memotong perkataan Ran. Dia memperlihatkan wajah manis khas anak-anak ketika mengatakan hal itu, membuat Ran kembali terkejut entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ai-chan …" Ran tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia terlalu menerima banyak kejutan hari ini. Kejutan dari gadis kecil berambut pirang strawberry yang selalu bersikap misterius dan dingin. Namun kini dia menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun.

'Banyak orang yang menderita karena aku. Sudah seharusnya aku mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya semula. Termasuk mengembalikan Kudo-_kun_ pada Ran-_chan_. Sehingga mereka tak akan bersedih dan menderita lagi. Aku akan berusaha keras mewujudkan hal itu demi mereka, orang-orang yang kusayangi.' Batin Ai miris—melangkah semakin menjauh meninggalkan Ran seorang diri.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00.

Ai baru saja selesai membuat makan malam. Dia menata semua makanan yang telah dimasaknya diatas meja kemudian memanggil Prof. Agasa untuk segera bergabung disana.

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

Suara bel rumah berbunyi.

Ai melangkah malas menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Dari balik pintu itu muncullah Conan dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia berjalan masuk dan ikut bergabung di meja makan tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Tck, numpang makan lagi?" Ucap Ai tajam. Kini diapun telah berada di ruang makan bersama mereka.

"Apa itu masalah?" Ucap Conan tak kalah tajam.

"Sangat masalah untukku. Apa di rumah Mouri-san kau tak mendapatkan makanan yang layak sehingga harus selalu menumpang makan disini?" Tukas Ai datar dan sarkastik.

Ouch.

Hati Conan seakan tertusuk jarum mendengar ucapan tajam Ai.

"Oi oi, kau ini kenapa Haibara? Prof. Agasa saja tak keberatan, kenapa kau—"

"Karena aku bukan Prof. Agasa." Ai memotong ucapan Conan. "Dan aku sangat keberatan. Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau ikut makan disini." Tambahnya bernada dingin. Dia mengambil piring yang telah berisi makanan untuknya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang Laboratorium bawah tanah tanpa mengindahkan omelan Conan yang merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap dan ucapannya.

"Tck, dia kenapa sih? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya." Gerutu Conan dengan wajah masam penuh kekesalan.

"Sudahlah, Shinichi-_kun_. Lebih baik kau makan sebelum dingin." Ucap Prof. Agasa mencoba menenangkan.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa kenyang. Aku pulang saja." Conan pun meninggalkan rumah Prof. Agasa dengan perasaan kesal, marah, dan bingung.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan terus begitu?" Ucap Prof. Agasa menghela nafas berat—tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mereka berdua yang selalu saja terlibat pertengkaran setiap harinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 end :)**

**Thanks for reading minna-san …**

**Please, give me your review! Ok.**

**See you in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho **

**For You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**x x x**

* * *

"Ai-_chan_, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ayumi terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan temannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Ai tenang.

"Benar tak apa-apa, Haibara-_san_?" Kini Mitsuhiko yang bertanya. Dia terlihat kurang yakin dengan jawaban Ai yang kontras berbeda dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Genta acuh-acuh, sibuk menikmati sarapan paginya berupa roti isi cokelat.

Wajah Ai terlihat kelelahan. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Penampilannya sangatlah jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Namun jawaban yang sama kembali dia berikan, membuat mereka terdiam setelah mendapat deathglare darinya yang seolah berkata 'Sudah cukup, jangan banyak bertanya lagi. Atau kau akan mati'.

"Eh Conan-_kun_ …" Ujar Ayumi ketika melihat bocah berkacamata yang berlari kearah mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hah … Hah … Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Tanya Conan dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Ai-_chan_ bilang kau tak ingin berangkat bersama kami, jadi kami tak menunggumu tadi." Jawab Ayumi.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu Hai— Oi oi! Aku sedang bicara denganmu." Ucap Conan bernada kesal ketika melihat orang yang diajaknya bicara malah pergi begitu saja. Tak menghiraukan, seolah menghadapi sesuatu yang tak penting sedikitpun.

"Kau berbuat salah lagi sepertinya. Dia sedang marah padamu." Ucap Mitsuhiko seraya berlari mengejar Ai yang telah berjalan jauh di depan mereka.

"Tck, memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Gumam Conan merasa bingung dan kesal menghadapi tingkah Ai.

"Sudahlah Conan-_kun_, lebih baik kita cepat. Nanti kita kesiangan." Ucap Ayumi seraya menggandeng tangan Conan—berlari mengejar Ai dan Mitsuhiko.

"Hey tunggu aku!" Teriak Genta kemudian berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung hingga jam sekolah berakhir mereka sama sekali tak terlibat percakapan. Ai terkesan mengacuhkan Conan. Seolah tak menganggap keberadaannya, meski dia begitu nyata berada di dekatnya. Hal tersebut membuat Conan beserta ketiga temannya heran akan perubahan sikap Ai. Memang pribadi Ai selalu tertutup dan dingin setiap harinya, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Mereka merasa gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu sengaja menjauhkan diri.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Mereka segera meninggalkan kelas, berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah masing-masing tanpa ada yang berani membuka suara untuk sekedar meramaikan suasana hening nan beku diantara mereka.

Sampai ke persimpangan jalan yang akhirnya memisahkan mereka, kecuali Ai dan Conan yang masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Di tengah kebekuan diantara mereka, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang.

"Conan-_kun_ …" Panggil orang itu yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi.

"Ran _nee-chan_ …" Ucap Conan ketika melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ai-_chan_, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap Ran sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ai dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Aku mempunyai 3 tiket ke Tropical Land. Ayo kita pergi bersama kesana!" Ajak Ran riang.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa." Ai melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yang termangu—bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ai-_chan_?" Tanya Ran bingung.

"Entahlah." Conan hanya mengangkat bahu. Di dalam pikirannya pun kini penuh tanya mengenai sikap Ai yang berubah lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Padahal kemarin kami sudah sempat dekat, bahkan Ai-_chan_ memanggilku dengan sebutan _nee-chan_." Ucap Ran bernada sedih.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Conan hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Ran mengangguk kemudian berkata: "Bahkan kami telah berbicara banyak hal."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Conan lagi semakin ingin tahu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itupun menceritakan semua hal yang dia bicarakan dengan Ai kemarin. Tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Conan tertegun mendengarnya. Hati dan pikirannya kini semakin tak karuan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Haibara?' Batin Conan melemparkan pandangan keatas langit.

"Conan-_kun_, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Ran membuyarkan lamunan Conan.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak kok. Ayo kita pulang! Setelah itu kita pergi ke Tropical Land." Ucap Conan dengan ekspresi riang meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa gelisah dan sedikit sedih karena memikirkan gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu.

"Iya. Ayo pulang!" Ucap Ran sembari menggengam tangan Conan—berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 19.00**

"Ai-_kun_, aku akan pergi ke Osaka selama dua hari untuk mengikuti seminar. Aku akan menghubungi Shinichi-kun agar dia menemanimu di rumah." Ucap Prof. Agasa.

"Tak usah Profesor." Ucap Ai tegas.

"Ta-tapi ka—" Ucapan Prof. Agasa dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku bilang tak usah. Aku bukan seorang anak kecil, jadi tak masalah jika harus tinggal di rumah sendirian." Ai tetap keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Prof. Agasa menghela nafas pasrah. "Hati-hati di rumah ya! Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja Ran-_chan_ atau Shinichi-_kun_." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm." Tanggap Ai singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu." Prof. Agasa pun melangkah pergi keluar rumah diantarkan Ai hingga ke depan pintu.

**BLAMM**

**CKLEKK**

Ai menutup pintu itu kemudian menguncinya. Dia segera kembali ke laboratorium bawah tanah untuk melanjutkan projectnya dalam pembuatan antidote APTX 4869.

"Aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar antidote ini cepat selesai." Ucap Ai menatap pekerjaannya yang masih belum terselesaikan.

Tangan mungilnya kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat penelitian yang ada disana. Beberapa hari ini ia sangat bekerja keras tanpa mengenal lelah, bahkan mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk menggeluti penelitian itu.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri terutama pada orang itu untuk segera mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Mengakhiri penderitaan yang diakibatkan olehnya. Meski harus mengorbankan diri, itu tak menjadi masalah.

**Drrttt **

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt **

Ponsel milik Ai bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

**From : Ran Mouri**

_**Ai-chan, kami ada di depan rumah sekarang. Tolong buka pintunya!**_

Ai mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Disana terdapat kata _'kami'_, berarti Ran tidak datang sendirian. Sudah pasti bocah berkacamata itu ikut datang bersamanya. Ia menghela nafas berat, berjalan malas keluar laboratorium untuk membuka pintu bagi tamu yang tak diundang dan tak diharapkan.

"_Konbanwa_ Ai-_chan_." Sapa Ran disertai senyuman hangatnya ketika pintu terbuka—menampakkan sosok Ai di balik pintu tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa, Haibara? Mengapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Conan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meski aura dan raut wajah Ai sangat dingin. Tanpa dipersilahkan, ia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja, Ai-_chan_." Ujar Ran seraya melangkah masuk mengikuti Conan.

Ai hanya mendengus seraya mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang setelah kembali mengunci pintu.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Jika kedatangan kalian kesini untuk menemaniku karena permintaan Prof. Agasa." Tukas Ai dingin langsung menebak apa yang belum sempat mereka katakan.

Kini mereka telah duduk diatas sofa ruang tengah. Kecuali Ai yang memilih tetap berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Oi oi Haibara! Kau benar-benar kasar." Protes Conan mendengar pengusiran Ai yang terang-terangan itu.

"Ai-_chan_, kami akan disini menemanimu meskipun kau tak suka. Karena Prof. Agasa sudah menitipkanmu pada kami." Ujar Ran lembut dan tenang—memperlihatkan senyuman hangatnya. Ia tak merasa sakit hati atau tak enak dengan sikap Ai, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tahu sisi lain yang disembunyikan Ai selama ini.

"Terserah kalian sajalah." Tukas Ai cuek—meninggalkan mereka, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

"Hahh …" Conan menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Gumamnya yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Ran.

"Err Conan-_kun_ …" Panggil Ran. "Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya mencoba mencari tahu.

"Maksud Ran _nee-chan_? Aku dan Haibara?" Conan balik bertanya dan Ran pun mengangguk. "Mungkin. Aku juga tak tahu. Sikapnya selalu berubah-rubah, membuatku bingung dan tak bisa mengerti dirinya." Jelasnya menjawab pertanyaan Ran.

"Cobalah bicara dengannya, Conan-_kun_!" Saran Ran. "Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan yang tak disadari sehingga membuat Ai-_chan_ berubah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Akan kucoba nanti." Ujar Conan—menyenderkan kepala ke sofa di belakangnya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Ran segera beranjak menuju kearah dapur.

'Apa benar aku telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat Haibara berubah begitu? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?' Batin Conan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sungguh detektif tidak peka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo keluar dan makan malam dulu, Haibara!" Teriak Conan dari luar ruangan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Haibara, kau mendengarku?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hei Haibara! Jika kau mendengarku jangan seolah kau tak mendengar dan mengacuhkanku begini." Ujar Conan kesal sembari membuka pintu dengan kasar, yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Ia melihat Ai tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursinya—menghadap layar komputer yang masih menyala. Wajahnya nampak sangat kelelahan dan pucat pasi. Dengan langkah hati-hati Conan mendekat, menempelkan sebelah tangannya pada dahi Ai.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Conan—memandang sendu gadis dihadapannya. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Haibara. Ah bukan … Tapi akulah yang terlalu egois dan seenaknya."

Perlahan Conan mengangkat tubuh mungil Ai, membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur yang tersedia. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan nyenyak tertidur, sedikitpun Ai tak merasa terganggu. Ia masih memejamkan mata dengan wajah damainya.

"_Gomenasai_, Haibara." Gumam Conan sembari membelai lembut rambut pirang strawberry milik Ai. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut dahi gadis itu.

"_Baka_. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Gumam Conan segera menarik dirinya menjauh dari Ai—meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah memerah.

"Conan-_kun_, mana Ai-_chan_?" Tanya Ran ketika melihat Conan datang ke ruang makan hanya seorang diri.

"Haibara sedang demam. Ran nee-chan bisa membantuku merawatnya? Aku akan membeli obat dulu." Ujar Conan seraya berlalu tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Ran.

"Apa Conan-_kun_ juga demam ya? Kenapa wajahnya merah begitu?" Gumam Ran penuh tanya dan khawatir.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Arigatou_, _Jii-san._" Ujar Conan pada penjaga apotik yang telah memberikan obat yang diinginkannya.

"_Douita_. Hati-hati di jalan nak! Hari sudah malam." Ujar penjaga apotik itu memperingatkan.

"_Hai_." Conan bergegas berlari kembali menuju ke rumah Prof. Agasa dengan sekantong obat di tangannya.

**BRUKK**

"Aww …" Desis mereka bersamaan ketika tanpa sengaja saling bertubrukkan.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" Sembur Conan kesal pada orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh terduduk diatas aspal keras dan dingin.

"_Gomenasai_, Kudo-_kun_." Ujar orang itu—mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Conan berdiri.

"Ka-kau…" Ujar Conan terkejut seraya berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangannya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada lelaki berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi yang kini berdiri dihadapannya

"Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Tantei-_kun_?" Tanya lelaki itu sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku? Apa kau sudah siap untuk kumasukkan ke dalam penjara?" Conan balik bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku sengaja menemuimu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar lelaki itu tenang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita bicara di rumah Prof. Agasa. Sekalian aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu."

"Gadis itu? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ai Haibara. Atau perlu kupanggil nama aslinya saja, Shiho Miyano."

Conan membulatkan mata terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Giginya gemertak menahan amarah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini telah begitu banyak mengetahui hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia.

"Sudah sampai mana kau mengetahui rahasia kami?" Tanya Conan dengan tatapan tajam dan nada mengintimidasi.

"Sudah cukup banyak. Dan aku datang bukan untuk berperang denganmu, tapi aku datang untuk membantumu." Jelas lelaki itu masih bersikap tenang diiringi senyum manisnya yang membuat Conan muak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Balasan Reviews :**

**_Guest_ : **Entahlah buat ending aku masih bingung mau ShinShi atau KaiShi :)

_**Guest**_ : Aku juga penggemar Ai/Shiho kok. Happy ending kok tenang aja, tapi entah Shiho sama siapa akhirnya. Hehehe :p

_**Silver Spires** _: Ini udah aku lanjut! Gomen lama, banyak utang FF lain yang belum beres sih :)

**_Uchiha Yui_ **: Hm aku bikin gak panjang-panjang deh, mungkin 7 atau 8 chapter saja.

**_Karina Luna_ **: Kan masih to be continued, ini lanjutannya :)

_**MP**_ : Makasih ya. Untuk update aku gak bisa mastiin. Tapi yang jelas aku pasti lanjut FF ini kok :)  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading minna-san :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**See you in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**x x x**

* * *

Ran merasa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika melihat kedatangan lelaki berambut hitam yang mempunyai wajah mirip dengan Shinichi. Bahkan pada awalnya ia salah mengira, jika saja Conan tak segera memperkenalkan lelaki itu. Namanya _**Kaito Kuroba**_—merupakan kenalan Shinichi. Mereka pernah terlibat di dalam sebuah kasus kejahatan dan bekerjasama untuk menyelesaikannya. Begitulah sandiwara yang Conan jalankan, dibantu dengan Kaito juga tentu saja.

"Ran-_nee chan_ … Sebaiknya obat ini segera diberikan pada Haibara." Ucap Conan sembari memberikan bungkusan berisi obat yang tadi dibelinya pada Ran.

"_Ha-ha'i_. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Kuroba-_san_." Pamit Ran seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tinggallah Conan dan Kaito di ruang tamu. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Beberapa saat saja, mereka hanya saling menatap seakan menyelami apa yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam bola mata hitam milik keduanya.

"Jadi, apa boleh aku menemui gadis itu?" Tanya Kaito mengeluarkan suaranya. Senyuman manis terkembang di kedua bibirnya—membuat Conan semakin muak dan ingin segera mengusir lelaki itu jika ia bisa.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau dengan Haibara?" Conan balik bertanya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Kaito.

"Sejak kapan kau posesif padanya? Biasanya kau hanya akan bersikap seperti ini hanya pada gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Siapa namanya? Ah iya, Ran Mouri. Gadis yang merupakan teman kecilmu sekaligus cinta sejatimu. Bukankah begitu, Kudo-_kun_?" Kaito menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi Conan yang terlihat sangat terbakar emosi setelah mendengar ucapan darinya.

"Diam kau!" Desis Conan mencoba menahan diri agar tak terkuasai amarah. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, tentang Ran, apalagi Haibara. Jadi sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak bicara hal yang tidak perlu disini. Jika kau sudah tak ada urusan, pergilah!" Tukas Conan dingin dengan tatapan mata tajam seakan ingin melenyapkan orang dihadapannya.

"Hahaha … Kau ini serius sekali. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Kaito masih terlihat santai. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan seraya berbisik pelan, "Hey Kudo-_kun_! Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu hal."

Conan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Kaito.

"Tujuan kedatanganku kesini adalah…" Kaito semakin berbisik. Dan Conan semakin menajamkan pendengarannya—tak ingin melewatkan hal sekecil apapun. "Untuk membawa gadis itu pergi bersamaku." Lanjut Kaito membuat kinerja jantung Conan berhenti sementara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Conan dengan gigi gemertak, serta kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat.

Kaito menghela nafas, menarik tubuhnya seperti semula kemudian berkata: "Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan sekarang. Selebihnya, dia sendiri yang akan memberitahukannya padamu."

"Cepat beritahu aku semuanya atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Conan dengan cepat berjalan mendekat kearah Kaito, menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakainya begitu kuat. Tatapan matanya berkilat tajam dan menakutkan. Bahkan dia telah lupa, bahwa tubuhnya masih dalam wujud kecil bukanlah orang dewasa seperti yang seharusnya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Conan-_kun_." Kaito mengacak rambut Conan dengan lembut sembari tersenyum ramah. "Sudah cukup aku bermain-main denganmu. Sekarang aku harus melihat Ai-_chan_ dulu." Lanjutnya seolah tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan dan tatapan Conan.

"Shhtt … Kau—"

"Conan-_kun_ …" Sebuah suara mengiterupsi. Membuat kepala Conan menoleh kearah suara berasal.

Di belakangnya telah berdiri Ran yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang tersaji di depan matanya. Conan yang tengah mencengkram kerah kemeja orang dewasa—yaitu Kaito. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengejutkan dan tak bisa dipercaya!

"A-ah Ran _nee-chan_ …" Conan segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Memasang senyum canggung dan terpaksa, "A-apa Haibara sudah sadar?"

"Belum." Ran menggelengkan kepala. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan Kuroba-_san_?" Tanyanya menatap curiga—berjalan mendekati mereka.

"O-oh ka-kami hanya sedang bercanda saja tadi. Iya kan Kaito-_nii_?" Conan tersenyum kaku kearah Kaito.

"Iya begitulah. Kami memang sudah sering bermain dan bercanda seperti itu." Kaito membenarkan kebohongan yang dibuat Conan sembari mengacak rambutnya.

'Kid … Akan kubunuh kau nanti.' Geram Conan dalam hati—semakin emosi diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Oh begitu. Lebih baik sekarang kau makan dulu, Conan-_kun_. Kau juga sekalian ikut makan malam saja disini bersama kami, Kuroba-_san_." Ujar Ran ramah.

"Terimakasih atas ajakannya. Tapi aku sudah makan malam." Tolak Kaito dengan sopan. "Aku akan melihat Ai-chan dulu, apa boleh?" Izinnya.

"Tentu saja." Ran membolehkan sebelum sempat Conan mengeluarkan suara penolakannya.

"Terimakasih." Kaito tersenyum kembali seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan dimana Ai berada.

Dua anak manusia yang masih tertinggal disana hanya tertegun, menatap punggung Kaito yang semakin menjauh. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benak mereka. Terutama Conan yang dadanya bergemuruh penuh amarah disebabkan oleh lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ai merasa kepalanya sangat berat sekali. Bahkan dia tak bisa mampu untuk membuka mata meski ingin. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan menggigil. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di dahinya. Atau lebih tepatnya ada seseorang yang meletakkan benda dingin tersebut disana.

"Cepatlah sembuh dan segeralah bangun! Aku rindu ejekan dan sindiran pedasmu itu." Ucap seseorang bersuara baritone khas begitu lirih.

'Siapa kau?' Ucap Ai di dalam hati. Ia sungguh tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apalagi membuka mata untuk melihat siapa orang yang kini sedang berada disampingnya itu.

"Err ini memang terdengar bodoh, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya." Ucapnya lagi sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

'Kudo-_kun_? Kaukah itu?' Ai kembali bersuara di dalam hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga Ai yang masih memejamkan mata, terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidurnya. Perlahan ia mengecup pipi Ai yang memerah karena demam.

'Aku benar-benar lemas.' Ai kembali tak sadarkan diri tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

'Tck, apa-apaan itu?' Gumam Conan dengan gigi gemertak dan tangan terkepal saat melihat sebuah adegan layaknya drama di dalam televisi.

Dimana seorang pangeran mencium sang puteri agar terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Namun yang baru saja dilihatnya bukanlah dongeng, bukan pula drama, ini kenyataan. Pemuda itu—Kaito Kuroba atau nama lainnya adalah Kaito Kid, yang dengan berani telah mengambil ciuman dari Ai, meski bukan di bibir. Namun tetap saja, Conan merasa tak suka. Dadanya bergemuruh seakan terjadi badai di dalam sana.

Conan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur dengan perasaan tak menentu. Antara marah dan kesal berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Dia menarik kursi meja makan begitu kasar, membuat Ran menoleh heran kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Conan-_kun_?" Tanya Ran dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Conan singkat—melahap makanan diatas piringnya dengan cepat, seakan melampiaskan segala amarah dan kekesalan melalui makanan yang tak berdosa itu.

"Jangan makan terlalu cepat! Nanti kau tersedak." Ran mengingatkan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya—membuat bubur untuk Ai.

"Masakanmu enak, Ran _nee-chan_. Aku jadi bersemangat memakannya." Ucap Conan berbohong.

"Kau bisa saja." Ran tersenyum meski terlihat dipaksakan.

Melihat sosok Kaito mengingatkannya pada Shinichi. Mau tak mau, dia merasakan kerinduan, kesedihan, serta kekecewaan yang mendalam karena lelaki itu tak kunjung kembali hingga kini.

Pada awalnya dia sempat mengira bahwa Kaito adalah lelaki yang selama ini ditunggunya. Namun ternyata hal itu salah. Mereka berbeda meski wajah dan penampilannya hampir sama. Sifat dan sikap mereka pun jauh berbeda. Ran menghela nafas entah yang ke berapa kali, pandangan matanya kosong. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia tengah melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu. Buktinya, panggilan Conan tak ada yang didengarnya sejak tadi.

"Ran _nee-chan_ …" Panggil Conan yang kelima kalinya. Dia berjalan mendekat, kemudian menarik pakaian Ran untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"E-eh, Conan-_kun_. A-aku tak apa-apa kok." Jawab Ran gagap—terkejut dengan keberadaan Conan di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya sejak tadi Ran _nee-chan_ melamun. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan?" Conan kembali bertanya.

"Ti-tidak ada." Ran terlihat salah tingkah. "Ah buburnya sudah matang." Serunya seraya mematikan kompor.

"….." Conan hanya memandangi Ran dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mengantarkan ini ke ruangan Ai-chan." Ujar Ran—membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap panas.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Ran _nee-chan_ makan saja disini." Ujar Conan.

"Ba-baiklah."

Conan bergegas pergi menunju ruangan dimana Ai berada kini bersama lelaki itu. Meninggalkan Ran yang tanpa sadar meneteskan beberapa kristal bening di wajahnya.

"Aku menangis." Gumam Ran lirih—mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. "Shinichi … Dimana kau sekarang?" Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Punggung mungilnya bergetar karena tangisan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Conan memandang Kaito yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Ai dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Iya. Terimakasih, Kudo-_kun_. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kaito pamit.

"….." Conan tak memberikan tanggapan.

"Tolong jaga dia untuk sementara waktu!" Kaito berjalan pergi. "Sebelum aku membawanya pergi bersamaku nanti." Lanjutnya lagi. Dan kini dia benar-benar pergi darisana.

**KRIETT**

Conan membuka pintu di depannya, menampakkan sosok gadis berambut pirang stroberi yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur. Dia berjalan mendekat, duduk disampingnya setelah menyimpan mangkuk bubur diatas meja kecil yang ada disana.

Mata biru Conan memandangi wajah pucat Ai dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sebelah tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk membelai serta menyeka keringat yang mengalir dengan lembut. Cukup lama dia melakukan hal tersebut, hingga pergerakkan bulu mata Ai yang lentik menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar Conan berwajah datar. "Makanlah dulu! Setelah itu minum obat." Dia mengambil mangkuk diatas meja—bersiap untuk menyuapi Ai.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Ai mengubah posisi menjadi duduk—bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan bantal dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Ayo buka mulutmu!" Conan bersikeras. Mendekatkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulut Ai.

"Kudo—"

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Haibara!" Perintah Conan mutlak. Sinar matanya tajam dan dingin membuat Ai tertegun sesaat melihat perubahan pada dirinya.

Ai menghela nafas, membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Conan. Dia memilih menuruti keinginan lelaki itu, daripada harus berdebat lebih lanjut. Mereka terperangkap dalam keheningan dan kebekuan. Conan hanya menyuapi Ai, dan gadis itu hanya menerima suapannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Sekarang minum obatnya." Conan memberikan obat pada Ai setelah selesai menyuapinya.

"Hm." Ai kembali menuruti ucapan Conan—meminum obat sembari meneguk air.

"Sekarang tidurlah!" Conan membantu Ai berbaring seraya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "_Oyasuminasai _…" Diapun berlalu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kudo-_kun_?" Gumam Ai merasa bingung melihat perubahan sikap Conan yang sangat berbeda dari biasa. Kini rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Bukan karena demam, melainkan karena sikap Conan padanya tadi.

'Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Tak akan.' Batin Conan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**. . . . .**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**?**

**?**


	4. Chapter 4

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, TYPO, OOC **_**may be**_**, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FOR YOU **

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**Chapter 4**

**x x x**

* * *

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Haibara?" Tanya Conan bernada introgasi—ketika melihat Ai keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan tak seperti biasanya. Sebuah dress selutut berwarna krem yang dibalut cardigan ungu nampak begitu cocok dan manis melekat di tubuh mungil Ai.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Jawab Ai malas seraya melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Conan yang menginginkan keterangan lebih jelas dari yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Pergi kemana? Dan bersama siapa?" Conan meraih lengan kanan Ai—menariknya hingga terhunyung ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kudo-_kun_? Lepaskan tanganmu!" Ketus Ai tak suka dengan sikap Conan yang selalu ikut campur urusannya.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Conan tetap keras kepala—mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Ai. "Kau akan menemui si pencuri itu? Sebenarnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Ayo katakan semuanya, Haibara!" Ia memegangi kedua lengan Ai erat—mengguncangnya dengan kasar.

Sejak kedatangan Kaito kemarin, sifat Conan menjadi berubah. Sangat berubah malah. Membuat Ai heran dan bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang menyebabkannya seperti itu. Kondisi Ai telah kembali sehat dan bisa menjalankan berbagai aktifitasnya dengan normal. Pergi ke sekolah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sedangkan Prof. Agasa masih berada di Osaka, karena ternyata urusannya disana belum selesai.

Kini Ai hanya bisa menghela nafas berat menghadapi sikap Conan yang semakin menjengkelkan dan juga membingungkan. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apapun! Maka dari itu, ia ingin bertemu dengan Kaito hari ini untuk berbicara dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kudo-_kun_. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Ai mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau mengerti kan?" Desis Conan menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Kudo—A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Ai memekik terkejut ketika Conan menggendong tubuhnya layaknya korban penculikan. Membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar, mengunci pintu dari dalam. Kemudian Conan menghempaskan tubuh Ai di tempat tidur, "Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana."

"Kau gila, Kudo-_kun_." Ai menatap Conan dengan tatapan tak habis pikir. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengawasimu, Haibara. Kau tak akan bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa pengawasan dan izin dariku. Mengerti?" Ekspresi wajah Conan tetap sama—datar dan dingin. Sama sekali bukan Conan yang biasanya. Hal ini membuat Ai semakin bingung.

"Gila! Ini benar-benar gila. Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Ai meremas surai pirang stroberinya frustasi. Sungguh, kali ini ia kehilangan sifat tenang dan dingin yang selalu melekat pada dirinya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun sebelum Antidote permanen APTX 4869 itu selesai." Ucap Conan membuat hati Ai seakan tertusuk pisau yang tajam. Begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan.

Hening sesaat.

Ai terdiam, dan Conan pun sama. Mereka terjebak di dalam suasana tak mengenakan itu dalam beberapa menit lamanya. Hingga suara Ai yang terdengar sangat dingin menggema di ruangan, "Aku mengerti. Tenang saja! Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya meski harus mati sekalipun. Jadi kau tak perlu bersikap seperti ini padaku, karena aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana sampai antidote itu selesai."

Conan tersentak mendengar ucapan Ai. Sedikitpun ia tak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh! Ia hanya ingin menahan Ai agar tak pergi untuk menemui Kaito. Ia tak ingin Ai pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan karena antidote, sama sekali bukan. Ia hanya ingin Ai tetap berada disampingnya, ada atau tidak adanya antidote itu.

Hanya itu yang diinginkannya. Apakah salah? Tentu saja tidak. Namun justru ucapan dan cara penyampaiannya yang salah. Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti tadi. Kini ia hanya bisa menyesali ucapan bodoh yang telah terlanjur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Haibara … Aku—"

"Pergi! Jangan temui aku hingga antidote permanen itu selesai!"

"Aku tak bermaksud bicara seperti itu padamu tadi. Aku hanya—"

"Aku bilang pergi!" Bentak Ai penuh emosi. Ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tak mengalir. Berjalan mendekati jendela—memandang langit sore yang nampak mendung seperti hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Haibara. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Apa kau melupakannya?" Ucap Conan bernada lembut—berjalan mendekat kearah Ai.

"Lupakan tentang janji itu! Lupakan saja semuanya! Setelah antidote permanen itu selesai, aku akan segera pergi darisini sehingga kau tak akan direpotkan lagi olehku. Dan semua orang akan selamat." Ucap Ai seraya berbalik untuk menatap Conan dengan sorot mata dinginnya—namun terselip luka dan kesedihan di dalam sana.

"Mana bisa begitu? Jangan bicara omong kosong, Haibara!" Geram Conan merasa tak suka dengan ucapan Ai. Ia mendorong tubuh Ai ke dinding—memerangkapnya sehingga sulit untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

Ai sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan spontan tersebut namun ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Kudo-_kun_? Tenang saja! Aku akan membereskan semua kekacauan yang diakibatkan olehku. Kehidupan sempurnamu sebagai Shinichi Kudo akan segera kembali."

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Gigi Conan gemertak menahan amarah—menatap Ai seakan hendak menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Ini mulutku. Kau tak berhak mela—hmmftt…" Ai tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Conan telah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang kasar dan memaksa, membuat Ai kewalahan dan sesak nafas. Namun sepertinya Conan tak peduli. Ia terus saja mencium bibir tipis Ai, melumatnya tanpa jeda seakan ingin melahap habis bibir itu.

'Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun. Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Aku mungkin sudah gila karena bersikap seperti ini padamu. Tapi aku tak peduli. Meski kau akan membenciku, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Haibara. Tak akan pernah.' Batin Conan.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Kudo-_kun_? Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung dan takut.' Batin Ai bergetar menerima perlakuan Conan yang diluar dugaan. Ia berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena Conan sama sekali tak berniat melepaskannya meski untuk sesaat saja.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu.

Ciuman panas sepihak yang dilakukan Conan pun telah berakhir. Membuat kedua insan di dalam ruangan itu bernafas dengan rakus karena pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka telah menipis. Rona merah senantiasa menghiasi wajah mereka, bahkan bibir mungil Ai menjadi bengkak akibat keganasan Conan tadi.

"Haibara—"

**PLAKK**

"Brengsek kau, Kudo-_kun_!" Umpat Ai. Dadanya turun naik, berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang menyelimuti. "Aku membencimu. Pergi kau dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. PERGI!" Suara Ai terdengar meninggi disertai tetes air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku tak membencimu? Aku juga benci padamu, Haibara. Karena kaulah yang menyebabkan kekacauan di hidupku. Jika saja kau tak membuat APTX 4869 terkutuk itu, maka hidupku tak akan jadi begini. Kau adalah pembawa sial!" Conan pun terbawa emosi. Ia membentak Ai dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang begitu jelas.

Ai tertegun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat seraya berkata lirih, "Aku tahu. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkanku! Aku akan segera mengembalikan semuanya dan pergi jauh darisini. Itu janjiku."

'Tck, sial! Apalagi yang telah aku katakan? Seharusnya aku tak mudah terbawa emosi tadi.' Sesal Conan dalam hati.

"Pergilah! Aku benar-benar ingin sendirian." Suara Ai begitu dingin.

"Haibara …" Conan berniat meraih bahu Ai, namun niatnya diurungkan. Ia menghela nafas sembari meremas surai hitamnya frustasi. Merasa bodoh karena sikap serta ucapannya telah membuat semua menjadi kacau dan runyam.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang." Akhirnya Conan memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia melenggang keluar ruangan diiringi suara pintu yang berdebam keras. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Ini semua gara-gara si pencuri brengsek itu.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ai masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan air mata yang mulai menganak sungai. Ia menangis dalam diam, tanpa terisak ataupun gemetar. Ucapan Conan tadi membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Berbagai perasaan kini berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Marah, kesal, kecewa, dan bahagia, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia merasa marah, kesal, dan kecewa karena ucapan Conan yang begitu menyakitkan. Namun disisi lain, iapun merasakan kebahagiaan ketika Conan menciumnya. Dicium oleh lelaki yang kita cintai pasti sangat membahagiakan bukan? Begitu pula yang ia rasakan, meski iapun tak mengerti alasan Conan melakukan hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Shinichi Kudo. Kau selalu membuatku terluka dengan mudah, namun kau juga selalu bisa membuatku nyaman dan bahagia karena perhatianmu. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Jika kau membenciku, maka bencilah aku selamanya. Jangan bersikap baik lagi padaku! Karena semua sikap baikmu hanya membuatku terluka dan terlalu banyak berharap." Ucap Ai sendu, seakan berbicara dengan orang yang dimaksud. Ia menatap nanar kearah pintu dimana Conan telah menghilang. Kini semuanya telah jelas. Lelaki itu memang sangat membencinya, dan keputusan untuk pergi menjauh pun semakin bulat. Ia akan segera pergi setelah semuanya selesai. Tekadnya tak akan goyah dan tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Langit telah berubah menjadi gelap.

Ai terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya dengan nafas teratur. Matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis, bibirnya pun masih terlihat bengkak dan merah. Kejadian hari ini begitu banyak menguras emosi, tenaga, serta air mata. Pertahanan yang ia miliki kini telah hancur dan rapuh, menunjukkan sisi lain dari Ai Haibara yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan bermulut tajam. Sungguh ironis! Ucapan Conan tadi benar-benar menancap tepat di ulu hati serta pikirannya, bahkan selalu terngiang di telinganya hingga ia terlelap dan terbuai mimpi buruk yang datang dalam tidurnya.

Tanpa diduga, Conan masih setia berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Ai. Tak mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Ia hanya berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dalam serta kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Ucapan Ai berhasil membuat hati serta pikirannya kacau balau. Sakit dan sesak rasanya setelah ia mendengar Ai berbicara seperti itu. Kini ia hanya bisa menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ucapan yang telah dikatakannya pada Ai tak mungkin bisa ditarik kembali.

"Haibara …" Gumam Conan sendu—memandang pintu didepannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia ingin menerjang masuk ke dalam untuk meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Namun kedua kakinya terasa berat untuk sekedar melangkah sehingga yang ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Conan dilanda kegelisahan. Merasa bingung akan langkah yang harus diambilnya saat ini.

Seketika berbagai kejadian yang telah dialaminya bersama Ai berseliweran di otaknya bagaikan sebuah kaset yang diputar ulang. Baik kejadian yang manis, lucu, mengharukan, serta menegangkan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. Tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya bahwa ia dan Ai akan bersama sampai saat ini. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga telah mengukir kenangan begitu banyak di dalam otaknya.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu, Haibara." Ucap Conan penuh ketegasan. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah, menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa kemudian memejamkan mata tanpa melepaskan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau akan selalu berada disampingku. Itulah takdirmu. Dan aku tak pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku, meski kau suka ataupun tidak. Meski kau akan membenciku selamanya, itu tak masalah. Asalkan kau tetap berada disampingku." Imbuhnya bernada seduktif seraya menghela nafas berat—mencoba untuk tidur sejenak melepas penat.

Lelaki berkacamata itu sepertinya telah menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat penting. Mengenai perasaan Ai serta perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berambut hitam itu masih menunggu. Duduk diatas kursi kayu yang tersedia di taman. Melayangkan pandangan keatas langit yang telah berubah menjadi gelap. Udara dinginpun mulai merayap di seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja polos berwarna biru. Entah berapa kali ia menghela nafas lelah karena terlalu lama menunggu disana—berusaha sabar demi menepati janji yang telah diucapkan.

"Apa aku susul saja ke rumahnya ya?" Gumam lelaki itu—Kaito—begitu resah dan serba salah. "Tapi Shiho pasti marah karena aku tak menepati janji. Sebaiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia meremas surai hitamnya frustasi—merasa khawatir dan mulai berprasangka macam-macam mengenai keterlambatan Ai.

Sebuah kesimpulan pun muncul di kepalanya, pastilah Conan alias Shinichi yang menghambat Ai agar tak bisa menemuinya. Ya, ia yakin akan hal itu.

Seharusnya Kaito dan Ai bertemu disana pukul 5 sore, namun hingga kini gadis itu belum juga muncul. Padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Ai melarang Kaito untuk datang kembali ke rumahnya. Lebih baik mereka melakukan pertemuan diluar agar lebih leluasa dan bebas, tanpa penjagaan Conan ataupun Prof. Agasa. Dan mau tak mau, Kaito menuruti perintah Ai—gadis yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya beberapa waktu yang lalu dalam kondisi dan situasi tak terduga.

"Aku akan menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya saja." Akhirnya Kaito mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya—melangkah pergi dari taman.

"Shinichi …" Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Kaito. Dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang berurai air mata. Memandang Kaito begitu dalam dan penuh arti. Kecewa, terluka, namun rindu. Itulah sorot mata yang ditunjukkan gadis itu padanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kembali. Dan ternyata aku benar. Akhirnya kau kembali, Shin." Gadis itu langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukkan Kaito. Menangis tersedu-sedu sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas dada Kaito yang berdiri mematung disana.

"_Gomen_ Mouri-_san_, aku bukan—" Ucapan Kaito dipotong oleh Ran.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa pesan apapun? Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan selama ini? Aku sangat menderita karena kau, Shinichi. Kau tega sekali melakukan semua ini padaku. Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Ucap Ran lirih dan sendu. Memeluk tubuh Kaito kian erat, sedangkan Kaito tak bergeming. Hanya terdiam. Tak membalas pelukkan ataupun menolaknya. Tubuhnya seakan kaku, suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokkan sehingga sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Shin! Jangan pernah pergi lagi!" Ucap Ran penuh permohonan.

"_Gomenasai_ ..." Ucap Kaito seraya membalas pelukkan Ran—membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Ran tetap menangis malah semakin kencang. Melepaskan segala beban yang selama ini ditahannya, dengan cara mengeluarkan air mata sebanyak-banyaknya hingga ia merasa lega.

"Menangislah! Jika memang dengan begitu kau akan merasa lebih baik." Kaito beralih membelai kepala Ran penuh kasih—seakan ikut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Mencoba menenangkan hati gadis itu dengan sikap lembutnya.

'Ternyata bukan hanya kau saja yang menderita karena detektif bodoh itu, Shiho. Gadis inipun sama menderitanya seperti dirimu.' Batin Kaito miris.

"_A-arigatou_ … _Hountoni arigatou_ …" Gumam Ran pelan sembari melengkungkan sebuah senyuman di tengah isak tangisnya yang mulai mereda.

**BRUKK**

"He-hey! Kau kenapa? Mouri-_san_, bangunlah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ucap Kaito terkejut serta panik ketika melihat tubuh Ran tiba-tiba saja merosot ke bawah dan hampir terjatuh ke tanah, jika saja Kaito tak segera menahan tubuhnya yang kini terkulai lemah di dalam pelukkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**. . . . .**

**# Author's Note:**

**Tadinya aku mau hiatus dan membiarkan semua FFku discountinued.**

**Tapi ternyata aku gak bisa :-(**

**Jadi aku menyempatkan waktu melanjutkan ff yang belum rampung di sela-sela kesibukanku dalam pengerjaan skripsi. **

**Dan inilah salah satu ff yang berhasil diupdate. Entah nanti ff mana lagi lagi yang akan diupdate. #Tergantung mood#**

**Aku mohon doanya ya dari kalian semuanya. Agar aku cepat sidang dan diwisuda tahun ini :-)**

**Doain lho! Awas kalau gak. Hehehe maksa dikit :-p**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah menunggu dan menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.**

**Salam hangat dan salam kenal dariku untuk kalian semua ;-) :***

**x**

**x**

**x**

**MIND TO REVIEW ?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**. . . . .**


End file.
